Handheld power tools, such as leaf blowers, blower/vacuums, line trimmers, chains saws, edgers and the like are used more and more for different kinds of work. For example, leaf blowers are an effective and time saving tool for clearing/cleaning large areas such as parking lots, golf courses and private and commercial lawns. The benefit of blower-type devices is especially evident when compared to conventional equipment, such as manual and mechanical sweepers, which can be foiled by such obstacles as parked cars and sand traps. In such settings, leaf blowers prove to be an excellent cleaning/clearing tool.
While some leaf blowers are designed to be carried on the back of a user, others are designed to be hand carried. For hand carriage, handles are typically provided that are fixed at each of two ends to a motor unit. In this context, “motor unit” generally refers to the actual motor/engine and an associated frame and housing. In this configuration, substantial vibration is typically imparted detrimentally to the handle by the engine and/or the driven impeller blade and associated rotating parts. Other types of devices that subject associated handles to high levels of vibration include line trimmers, edgers, and chain saws. The vibration imparted to these handles can lead to user discomfort when vibrating in a gripping hand. Therefore, the present disclosure recognizes and provides solution(s) against these negative effects through the provision of structure that buffers the vibration of the motor/engine before being transmitted to the user handles.